<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Disturb by CassieSalvatore_Hale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171665">Do Not Disturb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale'>CassieSalvatore_Hale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put me on speaker, now.”</p><p>She had a feeling that it was her tone that got him to look at Deckard like that, but he did put her on speaker.</p><p>“Listen up assholes; I’ve got two tranqs and both of you in perfect sight. Drop the other pipe, the both of you, otherwise, you’re both going down.”</p><p>“Rena, now isn’t-“</p><p>She cut Deckard off with a sharp growl. “Deckard shut your pretty little mouth! I’ve been watching your fight since it began, and I’ve had enough. Put the goddamn pipes down!” Her shout caused the speaker to crackle, nearly blowing it, but both men dropped the second pipe they had, leaving their hands empty. “Good boys. Now, you’re both going to walk the fuck away, or I’m going to tranq you, abduct you, and kick both of your asses when you come-to. I’m sick of this. I’m sick of sitting on the fucking sidelines while you try to fucking kill each other! I’m about to kill you both myself!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deckard Shaw/Origional Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Disturb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hyper-fixated on Deckard for a good two or so weeks. This is the result; finally finished it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Mirena groaned; she’d never felt more frustrated in her entire life. She rubbed her temples as the arguments continued; she was going to get a headache at this rate.</p><p>            “You can’t be this stupid!”</p><p>            All eyes turned to look at her, the argument cutting sharply as her voice echoed in the room. She swallowed as Dom stepped forward.</p><p>            “Is there something you want to say, Mirena?”</p><p>            He was angry, that was stupidly obvious. Han had been family, and now he was dead. She didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to even <em>think</em> it, but it was their own fault and she <strong><em>knew it</em></strong>. They had gone after Owen Shaw, put him in the <em>hospital</em>. And now Deckard was coming after them; she was thankful she hadn’t been involved; she felt guilty for being thankful. However, the thought of Owen in the hospital sent her blood boiling, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing slowly to calm down; thankful as she was, she wished they <em>had</em> involved her, so she could’ve prevented all of this bullshit. Thoughts of Owen in the hospital and Han dead swirled in her head together, working her up and sending her <em>right</em> over the edge, despite her effort to calm down; when she heard Dom step closer, she jerked into a standing position, her eyes blazing with fury.</p><p>            “Yeah, I’ve got something to say, Dom. You’re a fucking idiot. Owen was a fucking idiot. And Deckard is a goddamn <strong><em>idiot! </em></strong>If you had just fucking called me when you found out Letty was alive, none of this would’ve happened! If <em>Owen</em> had just fucking called me, instead of getting in over his head, this wouldn’t have happened!” Her voice was coming out <em>strangled</em> in her effort not to scream; the words still came out louder than she really wanted them to. She took a sharp breath in and exhaled harshly. “I’m not participating in this.” She shoved past the hulking man and began heading out. She stopped in her place when he spoke.</p><p>            “So that’s it? You’re going to turn your back on family?”</p><p>            She whipped around and glared at Dom. “I won’t choose sides!”</p><p>            The words echoed harshly off the walls, and Dom suddenly looked confused, which really went well with his fury. “What do you mean ‘choose sides’?”</p><p>            Mirena took a deep breath, her hand automatically going up to her throat to lightly grip the ring delicately dangling from the chain there, hidden just under her shirt; no one spoke as Dom looked at her expectantly. “This is a conflict of interest, Dom. I refuse to participate. I will not choose sides between you and him. I will be a neutral party.”</p><p>            “How is it choosing sides?”</p><p>            “Because I’m fucking married to him!” She immediately snapped her mouth shut with an audible click of teeth the second the words left her mouth; another frustrated groan, this one sounding far more like a growl, slipping past her teeth. “Deckard is my <em>husband</em>, Dom. The one that I’m technically separated from, but not divorced with, nor am I even remotely over him? You know, the one we discussed several months ago, but I wouldn’t say much? This is him. It’s Deckard fucking Shaw.” She took a slow breath in before continuing, sounding much calmer, if a tad hysterical. “you put my brother-in-law in the hospital, and now Deckard’s out to avenge him. Deckard put Han in the ground, and now you’re out to avenge <em>him</em>. And this is where I pull out because unfortunately, you both are family to me, and I don’t go against family. So, instead of choosing a side, I have declared myself a neutral party, and I will have nothing to do with this mess.”</p><p>            She suddenly stepped very close to Dom, her tone softening, turning almost pleading. “But before I walk out, I need to ask. And I’m going to ask him too, and I think I know you both well enough to <em>know</em> your answers, but I <em>have to try</em>. I’m only going to ask once, Dom. <em>Please</em> don’t do this.” She searched his face after she spoke, silently pleading that the anger and determination would <em>change</em>, that he’d listen and let it go. But it didn’t, and she knew that he wouldn’t. She sighed, oh so softly, and nodded once. “I thought so.” She left.</p><hr/><p>            Slipping the Bluetooth device in her ear, she took off down the road in her car, pressing the call button without hesitation. The phone rang twice in her ear, before someone picked up.</p><p>            “Who are you, and how did you get this number?”</p><p>            Her heart nearly stopped, her stomach instantly filled with butterflies, and her inner walls clenched at the sound of his deep voice; how had she forgotten how fucking <em>sexy</em> he sounded?</p><p>            “I never lost it, Deck.” The nickname rolled right off her tongue without thought, despite the fact that she hadn’t used it in at least a year. She heard his frustrated groan, and repressed a shiver at the sound, keeping her breathing steady; it wouldn’t do anyone any good for her to lose it while on the fucking phone with him; it should be illegal how every sound his mouth made was that attractive.</p><p>            “What do you want, Rena? Now’s not a good time.”</p><p>            She frowned, refraining from gritting her teeth. “Oh, you mean because you’re out for blood, to avenge your brother who is in the hospital. Which you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>            “How’d you find out?”</p><p>            She caught the distinct sound of parts of a gun clicking together from his side of the phone, and her stomach twisted for a completely different reason; her hands tightened on her steering wheel. She was tempted to lie to him, but he’d always seen right through her lies; she knew he’d never buy anything but the truth.</p><p>            “Because I know the man you’re hunting; he’s my brother-in-law.” She cringed at the silence on the other end of the line, and quickly began speaking again. “I had nothing to do with Owen. Dom never fucking called me, and neither did Owen. On the one hand, I’m glad because I wouldn’t have liked to be involved, but on the hand, if just fucking <em>one of them</em> had called me, this stupid situation wouldn’t fucking exist!” There was still silence on the other end for several long minutes, and when he spoke again, it was with barely restrained fury.</p><p>            “Rena, be a good girl, and tell me where he is.”</p><p>            Her breath hitched, and heat flooded her body, pooling in her gut; she violently cursed herself in her head, while also cursing his very specific word choice. “Sorry Deck, but I’m feeling like a very <em>bad</em> girl.” She prayed he didn’t notice how fucking husky her voice abruptly turned. “I’m not getting in the middle of this, call it a conflict of interest. My husband vs my brother-in-law? No thanks. I called to ask you something, and if you say no then I have a follow-up.” She ran a hand through her long hair and continued before he could say anything. “Let this go. You killed Han, you got Dom’s attention, let it go. Han was like a brother to Dom.”</p><p>            “You know I can’t do that Rena.”</p><p>            She swore out loud, not caring if he heard, or if she was being too loud. “Then my follow-up: leave my brother out of this, Deckard. I don’t care that he’s married to Dom’s sister. Leave them out of it; they have a newborn son, and I won’t have you dragging my brother back in when he just got out. If you make any move again my brother, his wife, or their son, then I‘m going to hunt you down, and carve you up with the very knife you gave me on our 3<sup>rd</sup> anniversary. Am I clear?”</p><p>            There was an audible swallowing noise on his end of the phone before his voice sounded. “Crystal.” She could’ve sworn his voice was… deeper than before; she pretended not to notice.</p><p>            “Good.” She hung up and slammed on the breaks, screaming in frustration as she pounded at everything she could reach, causing the horn to go off a few times. She couldn’t remember being this frustrated, sexual or otherwise, in a long time. She buried her face in her hands as she swore violently again. “What the fuck am I gonna do now?”</p><hr/><p>            She tried her best to stay out of fight, though she couldn’t stop herself from hacking security cameras and pretty much everything else she could to get video footage of the shitshow that was going down. However, it was near the end of it all that she couldn’t take seeing them beat the shit out of each other; she got involved.</p><p>            She hadn’t put together this particular gun in ages, but muscle memory allowed her to do it with ease; she briefly wondered what her brother would think of her before she brushed the thought off. She looked through the scope, aimed, and fired off two rounds in quick succession, shooting a pipe out of each of their hands; they both still hand one each, but now they weren’t focused on each other, they were trying to figure out where the shots had come from, trying to find <em>her.</em> She quickly exchanged the rounds, and put her Bluetooth device in her ear, dialing the number and waiting. Dom didn’t startle when his phone went off, but he didn’t seem inclined to answer it, either. She growled when he chose to completely ignore it, and called again; he answered this time, and she spoke before he could say a word.</p><p>            “Put me on speaker, <em>now.</em>”</p><p>            She had a feeling that it was her tone that got him to look at Deckard like that, but he did put her on speaker.</p><p>            “Listen up assholes; I’ve got two tranqs and both of you in perfect sight. Drop the other pipe, the <em>both</em> of you, otherwise, you’re both going down.”</p><p>            “Rena, now isn’t-“</p><p>            She cut Deckard off with a sharp growl. “Deckard shut your pretty little mouth! I’ve been watching your fight since it began, and I’ve had <strong><em>enough. Put the goddamn pipes down!” </em></strong>Her shout caused the speaker to crackle, nearly blowing it, but both men dropped the second pipe they had, leaving their hands empty. “Good boys. Now, you’re both going to walk the fuck away, or I’m going to tranq you, abduct you, and kick <strong><em>both </em></strong>of your asses when you come-to. I’m sick of this. I’m sick of sitting on the fucking sidelines while you <em>try to fucking kill each other!</em> I’m about to kill you both myself!”</p><p>            Both men stared at each other. She saw the change in Deckard’s stance before he even spoke. “Owen is in the hospital because of him. He might not even make it, and you want me to walk away?!”</p><p>            “<strong><em>YES! I want you to walk the fuck away. I want both of you to walk the fuck away because Deckard Oliver Shaw if you throw that punch you’re contemplating, you will lose everything! You cannot win a street fight against Dominic fucking Torreto! You will be incarcerated and if Own pulls through, he will wake up ALONE, in the hospital, only to be immediately incarcerated himself, because you weren’t there to protect him.”</em></strong></p><p>She watched Deckard through her scope for several seconds, before he seemed to lose all the fight he had. “He’s my brother, Mirena.” Her heart broke at how distraught he sounded.</p><p>            “I know. And he <em>needs you</em>.”</p><p>            She hung up and watched them through the scope. They didn’t say anything, nor did either of them move, and she could hear sirens beginning to come closer; if he didn’t want to get caught, he needed to <em>move</em>, now. Deckard suddenly broke out in a full sprint, taking off away from Dom, who just stood there; she was relieved he didn’t chase him.</p><p>            She quickly dismantled her gun, and packed most of her things, darting for the opposite edge of the roof. It didn’t take long to hook up the zipline she had and slide down, and then she was sprinting again, not quite chasing after Deckard, but she knew that she’d run into him later.</p><hr/><p>            It was dark when Deckard slipped into the house. He didn’t even seem to notice her, storming into the house and breaking everything in sight; he even ended up picking up an expensive-looking vase, throwing it at a wall where it shattered, pieces scattering everywhere. She was sitting in a chair near the window, calmly watching him as he raged. She was not surprised when the fury abruptly turned to heartbreak and he fell to his knees, but she joined him on the floor without hesitation, pulling him in close as he broke down; they may not always get along, but she knew how much he loved his brother regardless.</p><p>            She held him tightly, silently, through the breakdown, slowly rocking him as she allowed him to calm down, to get control of himself again; she’s only seen him like this a few times, and the last time was when his sister’s life was in danger. When he eventually settled enough to pull back and look at her, he seemed confused and surprised. She offered him a gentle smile, one that was completely free of judgment.</p><p>            “Why?” His voice was pretty hoarse and even deeper than usual, and she had to bite her bottom lip because now was <em>so</em> not the time to lose it over his fucking <strong><em>voice</em></strong>.</p><p>            She wasn’t <em>entirely</em> sure what he was asking, if it’s why she wouldn’t help, or why she was here, or why she was helping him <em>now,</em> but she really hoped it was the latter, because it was the one she was going to address. She cupped his cheek with a hand, stroking her thumb along his stubble as she offered him another tender smile. “Separated or not, you’re still my husband, Deck. And regardless of what you thought, of what you may still think, I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p>            His eyes roamed over her face, as if he was searching for something; he must’ve found whatever he was looking for because his lips were suddenly pressed against hers in a feverish kiss. She knew what he was doing, knew what he needed, and though she wished there was a different motive behind it, she was willing to give him whatever he wanted, so she didn’t hesitate to return the kiss.</p><p>            She relaxed when he tugged her closer, allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her moan was swallowed by his mouth and she coaxed his tongue into a dance, a battle for dominance which she knew he’d win in the end; she wasn’t above dragging it out though. When he shifted, she felt his hands rest on her waist, and when he stood, he pulled her up with him, without breaking the kiss that was rapidly becoming more passionate. He began tugging at her clothes, and she helped him remove them, finally pulling away from his sinful mouth so that she could gulp in a few deep breaths; she was pleased to see that his breathing was just as affected.</p><p>            When she was naked, she helped him with his own clothes, and then he was pulling her body closer, his hands sliding down to grip the back of her thighs. She allowed him to tug her up, and she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as their lips connected in a filthy kiss, and his cock brushed against her core. She sucked on his tongue as he pushed her back against the nearest wall, grinding against her, his cock sliding deliciously along her pussy, covering it in her slick. She nipped his tongue, relishing in the groan that slipped out of him; she’d missed hearing him.</p><p>            His lips trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear, where he took her earlobe in his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly as he ground his hips against her again. She moaned and tried to buck against him; he made a tsking noise and spoke directly into her ear, his voice deeper than usual.</p><p>            “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”</p><p>            His voice, coupled with his words, made her whimper. She stopped moving altogether, but it was hard not to tremble with her need to have him inside her. His voice sounded in her ear again and she fought not to squirm.</p><p>            “Answer me. Are you going to be a good girl for me, Rena?”</p><p>            Her breath hitched but she forced herself to speak, her voice coming out just as husky as is. “Yes.”</p><p>            He groaned in her ear and bit lightly at her neck. “Good.” He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. She wanted to protest, but she bit her lip to keep quiet for him as he prevented her from being able to touch him.</p><p>            When he pulled back to look her in the eyes, her mouth went dry. His pupils had almost completely swallowed his iris, and he didn’t even try to hide how hungry he looked; her core clenched around nothing. She whimpered when her wrists were moved to above her head and pressed together so only one of his hands was holding them; his now free hand slid between their bodies to grasp his cock; he hissed at the contact. He kept eye contact with her as he rubbed his cock right against her core and she had to fight with herself not writhe in need.</p><p>            “Is this what you want?”</p><p>            Her breath hitched again. “Yes. Please Deck.”</p><p>            He grinned and continued to rub his cock against her core. “Come on, love, you can do better than that.”</p><p>            She swallowed the protest that was on the tip of her tongue when he slipped the head of his cock inside her and then quickly pulled back out; she nearly sobbed. “Please Deck. Please, I need you inside me, need you to fuck me, please.” Her voice trembled with the effort of speaking and holding herself back; she wanted him so fucking badly.</p><p>            He growled and buried his cock inside her to the hilt; she cried out at the sudden pleasure. He set a brutal pace, his free hand clutching her hip in a bruising grip as he fucked her hard and fast; her head fell back against the wall, breaking eye contact as high-pitched moans fell from her mouth and her eyes slid closed.</p><p>            She tried not to wiggle, writhe, or squirm in his grip but it was so fucking hard; she wanted to <em>touch him.</em></p><p>            When his hand finally released her wrists, she immediately wound her arms around him, dragging her nails down his back; he let out a filthy groan that went straight to her core. Say what you wanted about Deckard Shaw, but no one would think at first meeting that he was a <em>talker</em> during sex; it drove her fucking nuts.</p><p>            “Fuck love, so good for me. Feel so fucking good wrapped so tightly around me.”</p><p>            She writhed against him, little gasps, whimpers, and moans falling from her mouth like prayers; if he kept fucking talking like that, there was no way she was going to last very long. He raised her just the slightest bit up the wall, his hips snapping harder against her; the small change in angle caused him to drive himself deeper insider her, hitting that special spot that had her seeing stars.</p><p>            “Such a good girl, so fucking good for me love.” He grunted as she tightened around him. “Gonna cum, fill you up.”</p><p>            She <em>whined</em> in desperate need, clinging to him for dear life as he wound her tighter and tighter. “Oh fuck, please Deck, please.”</p><p>            He leaned in close and growled into her ear. <em>“Cum for me, Rena.”</em></p><p>            Her vision went white and she was pretty sure she screamed when she came, the intense orgasm washing over her and causing her to nearly blackout at its intensity. When she came back to herself, she could feel him leaving hot but gentle open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder; she shuddered and felt him smirk against her shoulder.</p><p>            “You back with me, love?”</p><p>            He sounded smug, and if she didn’t feel so damn blissed out, she’d be annoyed. She just hummed and began placing her own kisses along his shoulder; a low groan slipped out of him when she nipped, and it was her turn to feel smug.</p><p>            “I’m here, but I don’t think I’m done just yet.” She nipped harder and then began sucking a mark into his shoulder as she purposely clenched her walls around him.</p><p>            “Fuck Rena. You’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p>            He quickly moved them away from the wall and down the hall while she worked on marking him. When he laid on the bed, with her straddling him, she grinned down at him and swirled her hips, relishing in his deep groan.</p><p>            “Yeah, you know you love me though.” Her eyes slipped closed as she leaned back and began riding him; she missed the soft look he sent her before pleasure wiped it away.</p><hr/><p>            They hid out at the house for three days, spending most of said three days fucking each other’s brains out. It was on the night of the third day that she couldn’t contain her questions anymore, curled up in the bed with him after several rounds of sex that would’ve normally left her exhausted.</p><p>            She traced patterns on his chest as she listened to his breathing, his arm wrapped loosely around her and his thumb rubbing back and forth on her hip; she knew he’d normally be sleeping as well, but maybe he could tell there were things she wanted to say, questions she wanted to ask. She took a slow breath in to gather a bit of courage.</p><p>            “Why didn’t you file?”</p><p>            She felt him stiffen underneath her, his thumb immediately stopping its soothing movement. She almost pulled away from him, guilt quickly filling her up, but he took his own deep breath in, and when he exhaled, his body relaxed; his arm, however, tightened around her, keeping her pressed against him. When he spoke, his voice was quiet but unwavering.</p><p>            “Because I still loved you; I never stopped. I didn’t want to divorce you, didn’t want to separate from you at all, but I couldn’t deal with it, either.”</p><p>            She bit her lip harshly, using the stinging pain to ground herself, but she couldn’t stop the words from forcing their way past her lips. “Owen and I never fucked.” He’d instantly stiffened again, but she barreled on; she <em>needed </em>to finally be able to say this. “I swear, we didn’t. I’ll admit that the thought crossed my mind, especially when I found out about the job you did, but I couldn’t… The thought of you finding out if it happened, of you <em>hating </em>me because of it, terrified me. I loved you so fucking much, Deck, I still do. I never would’ve hurt you like that.” She took a deep breath and continued.</p><p>            “When I found out about that job you had in Russia, it hurt, a lot. I got piss drunk and ended up calling Owen to vent to him. He came over when he realized that I was extremely upset, and stupidly drunk. I thought you’d cheated on me, and Owen, being sober and rational, pointed out that it didn’t seem like you were having an ongoing relationship with her, that it seemed more like a job. Of course, I didn’t really believe it, and he didn’t push me on it, seemed to realize I wasn’t emotionally stable enough to handle it at the time. He held me while I cried, and when I’d calmed down a bit, I realized how close we were and… I almost kissed him; I think he would’ve let me, too. But I thought about you, and I couldn’t.</p><p>            “Instead, I had him help me to the bathroom so that I could take a shower, hopefully clear my head and maybe sober up a bit; it didn’t work very well. I was still pretty drunk after the shower, but I was sober enough to change clothes without falling over. And when I crawled into bed, I found I didn’t want to be alone because I was still hurting. Even if it was just a job, it was pretty clear you’d slept with her… So, I asked him to stay, to lay with me until I fell asleep, which is how you found us the next morning. Me, hungover in a tank top and shorts, and your brother in a t-shirt and pants, in <em>our</em> bed, cuddling and asleep. I don’t remember him holding me before I fell asleep, so I honestly think that just kind of happened as we slept, but Deck, I <em>swear</em> that’s all that happened. We never fucked.”</p><p>            She wanted to look at him, to see the expression on his face, but at the same time, she was terrified he’d be angry. He’d been so furious when he came home and saw them asleep together. She’d honestly expected their marriage to be over, expected to lose the man she’d kill for, <em>die for</em>, had expected for him to file for divorce, but he hadn’t; he’d just wanted to be separated; it still hurt.</p><p>            She jumped slightly when she felt his fingers at her throat, taking the chain that hung there in his hand and lifting it, sliding his fingers along it until he was grasping the wedding ring dangling from it.</p><p>            “You really never slept with him?”</p><p>            Her eyes lifted from the ring to his face, which seemed carefully blank. “Deck, I swear, Owen and I never slept together. We never even kissed.”</p><p>            His thumb brushed the ring. “Then why didn’t you fight for us?”</p><p>            She sighed. “What was I supposed to do? You never listened to me when I pointed out flaws in your plans, why would I think you’d listen if I told you that Owen and I hadn’t slept together? Plus, I was hungover as hell when you came home, and when you accused me of sleeping with him, I was speechless, for once. Then you just… left, before I was capable of speaking again. And then you never really spoke to me after that, never answered my calls, texts, <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>            “I didn’t even know where you <em>were</em>, so it wasn’t like I could just <em>go</em> to you and talk to you. I came home one day to find most of your stuff gone and… I broke down. I packed my own stuff and left, because it wasn’t home without you. I didn’t really stop contact with Owen, but I admit I was pretty distant for a while, hardly spoke to him. I only got completely back in contact with him about a year ago. And then all of this shit went down.”</p><p>            He looked at the ring for a long moment before he moved so fast that Mirena didn’t even <em>see</em> the movement. One moment, she was half-laying on him, the next she was pinned under his body, looking up at the intense expression on his face. His hazel eyes were dark as he looked down at her, his eyes roaming slowly over her face, and he seemed to, once again, be searching for something; she thought he might be checking her for a lie. She kept her expression open, allowed him to see the truth of her words; it wasn’t like she could lie to him anyways.</p><p>            It was silent except for their breathing, and she had just enough time to realize that his breathing was becoming heavier before his lips were crushed against hers in a bruising kiss; surprised as she was, she didn’t hesitate to return the kiss with equal passion and force. They made out for several long moments, and just before he pulled back, he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly before releasing; the noise she made was filthy. His eyes smoldered as he looked down at her and she tried not to squirm; how the fuck could he just <em>look</em> at her and have her wanting him? It wasn’t fair.</p><p>            “Fucking tease.”</p><p>            He chuckled and she shuddered at the low sound, grinding up against him; the smirk on his face was wiped away by the groan that forced its way out of his throat, and she smiled innocently when he looked at her, gaze heated. Their lips met again, and she arched into his body, eager for the pleasure that was soon to come.</p><hr/><p>            In the morning, he was pestering her about what the plan was, but she stayed silent, occasionally checking the time. She finished packing just as her phone rang; she didn't hesitate to answer with her Bluetooth, a grin spreading across her face.</p><p>            “Hello?”</p><p>            Deckard eyed her warily when he saw she was wearing her Cheshire smirk; it never meant good things.</p><p>            “This is her.” There was a pause as she listened to the person on the other end. “Yes, we’re ready.” Another pause. “Brilliant. See you soon.” She hung up, nearly laughing at his expression; it took everything she had not to laugh.</p><p>            “Mirena… who was that?”</p><p>            Her grin stretched impossibly wider, and her voice was sing-song when she spoke. “You’ll see.”</p><p>            He stiffened and took a step towards her. “Rena… ” His voice was a growl and she shivered at the sound.</p><p>            “Mmmm I love it when you do that.”</p><p>            He blinked in surprise, clearly taken off guard. Before he could say anything in response, a knock sounded at the door, and her grin was back. She darted to the door and opened it; an unassuming man in a dark suit stood there.</p><p>            “Bags?”</p><p>            “Packed and ready to go.”</p><p>            “Excellent. The car is waiting for you.”</p><p>            She handed him her own bag and stepped out of the house, Deckard quickly following her. She ignored his questions as she got into the back of the black SUV. He slipped in beside her and went rigid when he closed the door. He stared at the woman sitting across from him, but Mirena, however, grinned brightly.</p><p>            “Maggie, I’m so glad you could make it.” She leaned over and allowed the older woman to pull her into a brief hug.</p><p>            “Of course I came, you said you needed help.”</p><p>            “You called my <em>mother?”</em></p><p>            Mirena resisted the urge to cackle while Magdalene rolled her eyes.</p><p>            “Honestly, darling, is that any way to treat your mother?”</p><p>            “Mum, what are you doing here?”</p><p>            She gestured with a hand. “Helping, obviously.” She turned her attention back to Mirena. “Owen has already been moved, safely of course. We’ll be taken to the airport, where <em>you two</em> will be getting on the plane. What you do from there depends on you.”</p><p>            Deckard groaned. “I cannot believe you asked my mother for help.”</p><p>            “She has trustworthy connections, Deck. Calm down.” She turned her attention back to her mother-in-law and smiled. “Thank you for your help.”</p><p>            “Nonsense darling, you’re family.”</p><p>            Mirena blushed softly and smiled, giggling at the look on Deckard’s face.</p><hr/><p>            By the time they were on the plane and it was in the air, Deckard still hadn’t spoken to Mirena, and she was starting to feel nervous.</p><p>            “We’re headed for London. It’ll be your choice whether we stay there or go somewhere else.”</p><p>            He didn’t answer her, keeping his attention on the open laptop in front of him. She sighed softly, before suddenly getting an idea; she stood up and grabbed her bag, slipping behind the curtain that separated the sitting area from the bedroom area.</p><p>            Deckard’s head snapped up from his laptop when music began playing. His gaze immediately fell on Mirena and his eyes widened before rapidly darkening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think we should make out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a few hours I’ll be getting on a place</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a very safe bet you’ll never see me again, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            She was dressed in a <em>very</em> sexy dark blue lace bra and panty, a matching set of course, with black stockings and a garter. Her blonde hair was down in loose waves, framing her face and that seductive smile. He groaned when he realized that the panties were actually a <strong><em>thong</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love your accent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what it’ll sound like when you cum</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s see if blondes or brunettes are more fun</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “Deck, come to bed?”</p><p>            He stood, quickly making his way to his wife. “You naughty girl.”</p><p>            She gave him a sly smile as he stopped right in front of her; she could tell he was itching to touch her. “If I’ve been naughty, then I need to be punished, don’t I Deck?”</p><p>            He growled and pulled her into a fierce kiss; she moaned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m on the very top floor, room 1334</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a king-sized bed but we can do it on the floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And if I were you, I’d bring your girlfriend too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two is better than one, three is better than two,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Do Not  Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Her back hit the bed and she pushed up onto her elbows to watch him get undressed, biting her lip to hold back a moan; she couldn’t remember a time when his eyes looked quite that dark; she certainly didn’t mind.</p><p>            His body covered hers perfectly, and the kiss he gave her was everything but gentle; it was possessive, intense, bruising, and <em>passionate</em>. She tried to grind up against him, but he pinned her hips down, his lips moving to her throat, where he bit; she nearly whimpered. Her bra was unhooked and thrown somewhere behind him.</p><p>            His lips and teeth trailed a path down her throat to her breasts, where he proceeded to torture her in the best way possible. He took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue while his fingers rubbed, pinched, and lightly pulled on the left one so it wasn’t neglected. She moaned his name and writhed beneath him; she was already aching for him. His mouth and hands switched nipples, her back arched, and she breathed his name in need.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s take out clothes off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna show you my hidden tattoo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That nobody ever gets to see but you do</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh baby let me taste ya, shake ya, tie you up and break ya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I’ve been alone, left on my own for too long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh damn, too long, too long, too long, I say come on</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            After several moments of the pleasurable torture, his lips and teeth continued their trail down her body. He stopped at the hem of her thong, and her breath hitched when he lifted his head to make eye contact; his eyes were dilated, the pupil almost overwhelming the iris, making his eyes nearly look black; she could feel herself getting even wetter at the hungry look on his face.</p><p>            He kept eye contact as his teeth caught the hem of her thong, and she breathed in sharply as he slowly pulled off the thong <strong><em>with his teeth.</em></strong> He didn’t give her any time to think, pushing her legs apart and shoving his face in her sex. She cried out in pleasure as he alternated between burying his tongue inside her and sucking on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m on the very top floor, room 1334</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a king-sized bed but we can do it on the floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And if I were you, I’d bring your girlfriend too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two is better than one, three is better than two,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Do Not  Disturb’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            “Already so wet for me love. Bet you’re just aching to be filled, aren’t you?” He kept her hips pinned down with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand rubbed right over her hole as he sucked on her clit. She writhed, letting out breathy and needy moans.</p><p>            “Deck, please.” Her voice was already <em>wrecked,</em> and she tried to buck her hips despite his hand easily keeping her pinned.</p><p>            He felt her hole clench against his fingers, and he groaned, burying three of his fingers inside her without warning. She gripped the sheets beneath her to keep herself grounded as she cried out again. He didn’t let up on her clit as he fucked her with his fingers. When her hole began sporadically clenching around his fingers, he swiftly withdrew them, pulling away from her clit as well, preventing the orgasm from washing over her.</p><p>            The desperate noise she made didn’t sound entirely human. His thumb cruelly brushed against her clit, feather-light, and she whined, mouth opening, pleas falling without thought.</p><p>            “Deck, please. I’ll be a good girl, please.” She squirmed as he <em>slowly</em> rubbed her clit, nearly sobbing in need. “Please, please Deck, need you so bad, please.”</p><p>            “You’ll be a good girl for me?” His voice sounded equally as wrecked as hers did, and she whimpered again at the sound.</p><p>            “Yes, I swear. Please Deck, I’ll be good.”</p><p>            His hands withdrew from her completely and she, once again, almost sobbed.</p><p>            “Get on your hands and knees.” His voice was virtually a <em>growl</em>.</p><p>            Her limbs were a little shaky, but she did as he demanded without hesitation. When his hand rested on her back, right between her shoulder blades, and he gave the slightest push, she dropped her shoulders down low, which caused her ass to arch into the air. His hand slid down her back, along her spine, to her ass, which he rubbed lightly.</p><p>            “Good girl.” His voice was practically a purr and she shuddered, feeling her hole clench around nothing; she was pretty sure she was still pleading, though she was pretty quiet about it now.</p><p>            She jerked and whimpered when his hand slapped her ass just hard enough to sting. The fingers of his other hand teased her hole as he smacked her ass again; she moaned. He slipped a finger inside her as his hand came down again; he groaned as she clenched around his finger when his hand made contact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s now or never</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put a sign on the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn all the lights off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left a sign on the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take all your clothes off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a sign on the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            By the time he was done with his punishment, she was an incoherent mess of need, gripping the sheets tightly and writhing. He flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, admiring how she looked when she was like this; her hair fanned around her head, creating a disheveled halo, her cheeks flushed with need, her iris swallowed by her pupil, and her lips wet, <em>swollen</em>, from him kissing her, as well as her biting at them.</p><p>            “So beautiful.”</p><p>            His hand slid up her stocking-clad leg to her thigh and he gripped tightly, wrapping the leg around his waist, but he stopped her second leg from wrapping around him. Instead, he spread it wide, so he had a clear view of her dripping sex. He took his aching cock in hand and lined himself up with her greedy hole; she wiggled her hips with a needy whine. He buried himself to the hilt in one smooth trust and she <em>sobbed;</em> fuck he’d missed this.</p><p>            He set a ruthless pace, fucking her hard and deep with long, smooth thrusts. She writhed beneath him, breathless noises – a combination of his name and pleas – falling from her mouth over and over; it only served to make him fuck her <em>rougher</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m on the very top floor, room 1334</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a king-sized bed but we can do it on the floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And if I were you, I’d bring your girlfriend too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two is better than one, three is better than two,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That says ‘Do Not Disturb’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Do Not  Disturb’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Mirena moaned Deckard’s name as he fucked her roughly; sometimes being naughty had its perks, and other times he made her so desperate that she couldn’t think about anything except how much she wanted him. The words falling from her mouth couldn’t really be considered coherent, and even she didn’t know what she was trying to say, so when his mouth slanted over hers, she welcomed the passionate kiss. Her nails dragged harshly down his back and he growled into her mouth, readjusting his grip on her to fuck her harder, faster, deeper. She broke the kiss, throwing her back with a cry that sounded more like a desperate sob; she was so close.</p><p>            “Such a good girl, Rena. Is my good girl gonna cum around my cock darling? Cum for me love. Let me feel you clench around me.”</p><p>            Something in her snapped at the words and she came, screaming his name, back arching off the bed, her body shaking, toes curling, vision going white; she'd never came so hard in her life. He gave a filthy groan, hips snapping a few more times before stilling as he emptied himself inside her; she trembled at the feeling. As they slowly came down from their respective highs, Deckard shifted them on the bed so that he was on his back with her plastered to his side, half on top of him, and Mirena gave him a tender smile that Deckard didn’t hesitate to return.</p><p>            “I love you.” Her voice was hoarse from her scream, but the words still came out clear; Deckard pressed a soft kiss to her hair.</p><p>            “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, upon proofreading this (after it was posted because somehow that's the only time I find MISTAKES), I found several mistakes. I fixed the ones I found, but there may still be more. Please PLEASE let me know if you find any mistakes so that I can fix them.</p><p>And feel free to let me know what you thought XD</p><p>Additionally, in case anyone is curious, this idea came about from me listening to the song 'Do Not Disturb' by Halestorm. I got really into the song and all I could think about was Deckard and some girl meeting while they were both on missions (both of them being assassins/mercenaries); the girl was really into him and well... the lyrics to the song are in the story so XD Obviously, the original idea is different than what this turned out to be, but I'm still quite happy with how this turned out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>